Let Me Name the Ways
by ValorRose
Summary: Part One: Hair. Part Two: Hands. Part Three: Eyes. Sam/Dean. Rated: T. Summary: Dean could see into his soul just by looking in to his turquois eyes.
1. Hair

**Title:** Let Me Name the Ways

**Part One: ** Hair

**Rating: ** hard PG-13 (post sex)

**Pairing: ** Wincest

**Word Count:** 721

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: ** Dean really loves Sammy's hair.

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own, Am Truly Broke

**Authors Note: ** Series of short stories telling why Dean loves certain parts of his brother's body. As of now there are three. These are in Dean's POV which is why its Sammy and not Sam; I really think subconsciously Dean will always think of his brother as Sammy. Hope you enjoy.

Hands slowly moved along his scalp caressing the bumps and tiny scars that were found under his messy hair. His hair was sweat soaked and to Dean it smelled perfectly and purely of Sammy. Absentmindedly he stroked Sammy's hair as he thought back to the events that had started his fascination with his brother's hair.

Their father had left extra money for Dean to take Sammy to the nearest barbers to get his hair trimmed. Dean however had spent the money on excessive amounts of food because for once they had a TV that worked in their hotel room and he was going to watch the football game "god-damn-it"; even if Sammy complained that it was his turn to choose the show. So Sammy whined and fussed all day long until Dean finally relented.

"Fine you wuss, I'll cut your hair." Dean said frustrated that Sammy had won another argument just by opening his puppy dog eyes.

"I'll get my hair wet, the scissors are on the kitchen counter." Sammy said his face breaking into a smile the tears seemed to have completely disappeared in an instant, his eyes weren't even red from crying. Dean instantly knew, though he would deny it later, that he had been conned.

Dean went to the counter and picked up the small pair of scissors and stared at them for a long time. He had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't show Sammy his doubt. When Sammy got out of the shower he was dressed in one of Dean's old t-shirts which seemed to just fit around his growing body, his sweat pants were too short again.

Sammy smiled and sat down on the stool that was under the brightest of the incandescent light bulbs that lit the room in a yellowish shadowy light. He walked over to where Sammy sat and discovered he was too short.

"You mammoth sit on the couch your too tall to sit on the stool." Dean said pushing Sammy off the stool.

"But there is no light over there." Sammy whined.

"I'll move the light over, now get your ass moving." Dean said putting his hand on Sam's lower back and maneuvering him to the couch.

Sammy reluctantly moved and Dean moved the floor lamp over. It made a dramatic shadow on Sammy's head which kept most of his hair in darkness. Dean sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought. He tried to move the lamp so that there would be no shadow but the cord was too short. Finally after five minutes of fighting with the lamp Dean just placed it where it had been to begin with.

He knew vaguely what barbers did when they cut hair. He had gone to a barbers before. They always started with running their hands through his hair, which was hard since it was cut so short. However Sammy's hair was long, falling over his ears and eyes. So Dean placed the scissors on the edge of the couch and ran his hands through Sammy's damp hair.

It was different now, Sammy was taller then him, not wearing his hand-me-down clothes that were too small for him. His eyes were closed, which Dean would have to change because he really loved Sammy's eyes. Dean was lying halfway on top of Sammy. Sweat and cum drying in the cooling hotel room, post-sex tiredness slowly sinking into their bodies. Yet Dean always loved to touch Sammy's hair, even if his haircutting skills had made Sammy wear a hat for three months.


	2. Hands

**Title:** Let Me Name the Ways

**Part Two**: Hands

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own, Am Broke

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: Hurt Comfort (if ya squint), graphic wounds & blood. Spoilers up to Christmas Season 3.

**Pairing**: Wincest

**Summary:** His hands once held the innocents his eyes had long lost.

**Authors Comment:** Second in a series of stories telling why Dean loves certain parts of his brother's body. Could be considered underaged if you squint. Hope you enjoy.

_His hands were large and calloused from hard hunting all his young life. But Dean remembered when Sammy's hands had still been baby soft and smooth. When they still had held the innocents in them that Sammy's eyes had lost when Dean had told him about his father's "job", that Christmas evening. _

Dean had been stupid and an idiot, he knew it from the look his father had given him when he had left the hotel room to find the thing that had hurt Dean, that his father had left because Dean needed to be taken care of. He knew it from the tears bordering Sammy's eyes because his father had for the first time told Sammy to take care of Dean. Sammy had nodded frozen in fear and distress.

"Dean I don't know what…?" Sammy said trying to keep the tears out of his voice trying to sound strong and brave for his older brother.

"Do you know where the sewing kit is?" Dean asked trying to talk with out taking a breath for every word. It was hard for him, the pain was working its way from his stomach to his head. He was going to pass out.

"Yes, I do." Sam said happy he was able to do something right, that he knew something to help his wounded brother.

"Good get the sewing kit…the liquor from behind the Cheerios…and the match book." Dean said he was fading fast. However he forced himself to stay aloft so that he could help Sammy, he still needed to take care of Sammy.

Sammy resisted the urge to go to his brother as the painful flinch came over his face. Dean was trying to move around on the couch to get comfortable. He knew that Dean would yell at him if he tried to help. So he went to get what Dean asked for.

He came back; Dean was lying along the couch his skin turning white from pain. His lips were copper red from biting back his moans. Sam knelt next to him on the couch, so tall he still had to lean low to hear his brother's whispered commands.

"Give me the liquor. Burn the end of the needle…start at the bottom of the wound work up… small stitches. I will pass out Sammy, you have to keep going and close up the wound." Dean explained trying to give Sammy some help.

Sammy managed a weak smile in response. He wouldn't throw-up at the sight of blood, he couldn't he was a Winchester. However he was still nervous enough to feel his stomach turning uncomfortably. He swallowed down his own fear and handed Dean the liquor bottle. Dean lifted it to his lips as if it was too heavy. Sam went to help, but Dean shook his head. Sam picked-up the sewing kit and match book. He picked out the thread, the only one that was left in the small kit was bright blue. He put the thread through the needle's eye with hardly any problem which surprised him, usually he had the hardest time doing that small tasks.

Then he lit the match and held the needle above the flame. He knew from watching movies that burning the needle was important in killing bacteria. He knew why he was doing it he just didn't know if he could go through with actually putting the needle into his brother's skin. He turned back around and noticed Dean's eyes were closed, he tried not to panic.

He bent over low wishing for better light. He moved his hand against the wound which was still trickling blood. He cleaned it with the t-shirt Dean was wearing, which had been ruined when the monster had injured Dean. Sam then tried to smooth the skin around the wound figuring out the best way to start the stitching.

He heard a moan and looked up.

_Dean opened his eyes looking at his brother as he slowly moved his rough calloused fingers over the scar. He arched up against Sammy's hand trying to keep the contact as long as possible. The hand disappeared and Dean moaned._

The pain came back a dull and beating headache as he slowly opened his eyes. Sammy's eyes stared back with worry and pain. Dean was instantly awake. He made to move up but Sammy's hands were on his body, smooth and still as soft as when he was a year old. Dean closed his eyes against the sensation trying to hold back the moan. He bit his lower lip and heard a noise. He opened his eyes worried something was wrong with Sammy.

Sammy was staring at him, at his lower lip. The taste of copper on his tongue made him realize what Sammy was looking at. Sammy's hand came up slowly he was still looking at his lips, his own tongue came out just beyond his lips and Dean stared. _Sammy's hand finally found his target_, his smooth thumb slid along Dean's blood moist lips wiping away the stain.


	3. Eyes

**Title:** Let Me Name the Ways

**Part Three:** Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own, Am Broke

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Spoilers up to Mystery Spot Season Three.

**Pairing:** Sam & Dean

**Summary:** Dean could see into his soul just by looking in to his turquois eyes.

**Authors Comment:** These are more describing how Dean uses Sam's eyes to help him understand his brother. Very little mention if any of their relationship outside brotherly love.

Don't Close Your Eyes

It was his eyes that showed his pain. Even without words Dean knew something was wrong with Sammy. Sammy looked back at the dead shapeshifter, the face so Dean that Sammy closed his eyes against the pain of seeing his brother shot dead. That night in bed Sammy would not allow him to close his eyes, not even to blink.

The Darkness Within

Dean instantly knew something was wrong with Sammy when he wouldn't look at him. It was Sammy's turquois eyes that always made him discard his hard exterior, his mask of stoic ignorance and joking tendencies. This time Sammy was asking Dean to kill him his eyes hard and unreadable even to his brother. Something was not right with Sammy. Dean couldn't figure it out he was trying to resist the urge to hit Sammy for even thinking he would take a gun to his younger brother.

Then everything went black. The fight was hard for him, ebony lakes of demonic possession staring back. Dean knew the Demon was right, he couldn't kill his own brother. He wouldn't admit it to Jo but he was scared and he had doubts. He didn't even look back when he said goodbye to her.

Dean wanted to believe that they were doing the right thing that the darkness in those eyes would disappear completely and Dean would get his baby brother back. But somewhere deep inside him he kept hearing his father's voice telling him that he might have to kill Sammy.

Dean stared down at Sam angry and determined to get the demon out of his brother's body. The instant that laugh started Dean knew something was wrong. Sammy's voice speaking latin made Dean shiver, at any other time and place it would have turned him on. But it wasn't Sammy it was the Demon and Dean knew he would not win against him, he couldn't hurt his baby brother.

The pain of looking into those eyes and seeing the hatred in them hurt more then the punches and the words ever could. It was his eyes that always told Dean the truth, because he knew his brother kept secrets from him. It was his eyes that allowed him to look into his soul and see the scarred beauty within. Bobby pulled Sam's hand back and broke the seal. Sam's mouth opened up and Meg left sentenced to an eternity in Hell.

Bobby asked questions and Dean answered the lie for Sammy, he heard Sammy question him but he didn't turn around he wouldn't look into his brother's eyes just yet. He knew Sammy would be fighting his conscience over the hunter's death. He knew that every time he looked into those eyes the innocents that had been there showing his humanity and morality would have disappeared a little bit more into the hard stubbornness that came with being a hunter. Dean wished that Sammy could go back to being innocent and ignorant. He wished Sammy didn't have to always be searching for the monster under his bed.

Turquois Skies & Ebony Seas

Dean watched as Sammy's eyes looked over at the radio as the song played loudly. Subconsciously he noticed the pain in his eyes disappear quickly across his face. He looked up at Dean. Stubbornness and determination sharpening quickly as he got up grabbing his clothes from the floor. Dean followed his movements confused, Sammy seemed tense and ready to break under some unknown pressure. He hardly heard Sammy's explanation catching a few words like "Ground Hog Day" and "not déjà vu".

Then Sammy had snapped at him anger flashing across the dark ebony lakes of his eyes. Dean just went along with him, he had promised to trust him. When they had met the Trickster everything had suddenly made twisted sense. Dean was worried about his brother, he knew what he had gone through with Sammy's death. He tried to think how he might have dealt with Sammy dieing 100 times and not being able to save him. He didn't think he would have been strong enough to live the next day.

Then it was Wednesday and Sammy was looking at him like he was seeing a ghost. He got up off the edge of the bed and hugged him. Dean saw the pain just underneath the surface of Sammy's hardened face as he pulled back from the hug.

Dean also saw something else a hidden emotion that Dean wanted to ask about but he didn't. He let Sammy ask his questions while he watched Sammy's eyes. Sammy was trying to hide something behind his turquois shields. A secret that he was trying to bury. Dean asked, he tried to talk, but he saw the lie in Sammy's response. The turn of Sammy's eyes when he answered the question. So Dean did the only thing he knew to do when he was trying to hide his concern, he made a joke.

"Clowns or Midgets?"

The End

4


End file.
